Tails (Sonic Dude 18
'Tails ', born (Miles "Tails" Prower) is a character in the SonicDude 18 Videos. He however is the tritagonist and one of the main protagonists in "Baldi" related videos. He s voiced by a female SonicDude 18 member. "There is a gym, 'It's called Mario's Pizzeria!" '-Tails telling his friends what the gym was. Video History Tails is first seen saying he got a A on every subject in school. Next soon Sonic asks Knuckles and Tails on what they want to do one day, A familiar voice suggests "camping." Tails agrees in delight, he wants to go camping. Sonic tries to figure who said "camping". It was Baldi, he gets everyone on his bus and suggests everyone to not let the camp fire go out, plus order them to do different tasks. Soon Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles take Baldi's Bus and drive off leaving Baldi in the snow. Baldi walks up in snow and figured a plan of revenge against Tails and his friends. At Sonic's house. Tails works out with a purple headband. Sonic and Knuckles turn to Tails, and ask him what is he doing and what was he wearing. He tells them, he is working out and he goes to the gym often. Sonic and Knuckles don't believe him, and say the gym is a hour away and questions Tails, if there is a gym so close. Tails says Mario's Pizzeria were he also stops to eat. Sonic and Knuckles taunt him and tells him to go take a shower cause he stinks. Tails tells his friends they don't have to act so rude to everything and soon Tails' naiveness gets to him and runs to the shower. He stays in there for 5 minutes. Sonic and Knuckles, while Tails is in the shower show off their so called "dance moves". Baldi soon finds the gang's house and rings the doorbell. Sonic gets the doorbell and Baldi soon knocks him out. Baldi finds what the house looks like, and taunts in his opinion how ugly it is, he then stays back on task to get Tails and Knuckles. Which Knuckles knocks on the door telling Tails he has to go to the bathroom. Tails tells him to hold it, while he is in the shower. Baldi sneals behind Knuckles, Knuckles sees him and Baldi says his intro words such as Hi and knocks him out. He opens the bathroom door and while Tails is drying off his fur from the shower, Baldi slaps him, as he falls off the counter. Tails and friends wake up tied up. Baldi waits for the friends to wake up so he taunt them about his plan and reveal his next plan. Baldi gets a remote and which he claims a ruler, and plans to spank them all for the last foils they did to him. Then Slender Man bangs in dramatically and claims Baldi ran off while they were going tobeat cupcakes so Slender had to eat cupcakes by himself and wants revenge on Baldi for a serious on purpose incident he caused, and soon throws and mistreats Baldi and put him back in the snow where he belongs, leaving him cold and angry. As Slender Man saved Tails and his friends. Other Appearances Tails appears in other videos. Relationships 'Sonic The Hedgehog ' In these videos, Sonic and Tails friendship are kind of distorted. Sonic taunts Tails with Knuckles and making fun of him most of the time. Knuckles The Echidna Knuckles and Tails friendship are half distorted. Knuckles makes fun of Tails and taunts him with Sonic. Baldi Baldi seems to not know Tails' personality well, since he only focuses on his goals, he barely has a relationship with anyone. Though Tails would make a great student or join Baldi tp go against his friends for also how they have been treating him. Personality Tails is cunning, smart, energetic, happy he can be soft most of the time. But seems to be more intellegent than his friends. Such as of being taunted his feelings get hurt easilly and also can stand up for himself in any situation. Trivia